Hinata, the Girl with a Parasyte in her hand
by zainjohnson701
Summary: Hinata is a relatively popular girl at her school in Tokyo. She had decent grades, had good friends, and a good family. However, all of that changes when a Parasyte takes over her right hand, and her life is seemingly forever changed. How will she cope with this new part of her life? (Rated M for language and violence)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm home," Hinata said as she walked through the door.

"How was school?" Her father Hiashi asked, as he was reading his book.

"It was okay. We had to look at some more boring rocks in science today." Hinata said.

"That does sound boring." Hiashi said.

"Yeah. I'll be up in my room if you need me." Hinata stated, walking up the stairs.

* * *

Hinata's room had various pictures and anime collectibles. She had a two story shelf: one for DVDs and the other for manga. She even had a few novels as well. These included books like Percy Jackson and the Harry Potter series.

Hinata set down her backpack and opened up her laptop. There, she started watching YouTube videos.

"Hinata, open this door!" A young female shouted from outside.

"You open it, Hanabi!" Hinata shouted back, but in a more playful tone.

Her sister opened the door, revealing a young, middle school age-looking girl, probably about twelve or thirteen years old, wearing a punk rock t-shirt and jeans.

"Dad told me to ask you if you wanted to order out food or if you wanted him to cook." Hanabi said.

"Doesn't matter to me, personally. Although, I think dad should start improving his cooking." Hinata said, jokingly. Hanabi chuckled back.

"Alrighty, then. I'll let him know."

* * *

Later that night, Hinata was fast asleep. However, she woke up suddenly, and saw a greenish-blue light come through her window. It looked like a worm of some sort. Hinata was scared out of her mind as it came up her bed and went through her hand and arm. She grabbed a pair of earbuds and tightened them around her arm and tried to stop it from going any further up. She started breathing heavily and began to sweat.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." she said quietly, as she was trying to stop whatever it was from infecting her. But Hinata soon found that the creature was no longer crawling up her arm.

The next morning, Hinata woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing.

She heard a voice come from her hand say, "Hinataaaaa..." Her hand was under her covers. She moved them from under the covers and saw that her hand had a mouth, an eye, and a pair of stubby arms.

"What are you?" Hinata asked with a shaky voice.

"I... parasyte..." her hand said again.

"Parasyte. So it wasn't a dream afterall. How am I gonna explain this to my family?" Hinata was bamboozled at what she was not only seeing, but hearing as well.

"Teach me... Hinata..." The hand said.

**To be continued in chapter two **


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was at school. She'd taught everything she knows to the parasyte in her hand. She still didn't know how to cope with this change however. If anyone found out about this, she would be an outcast, she would be considered a freak, a lesser member of society. Her friends would be afraid of her. She may even be experimented on by the government. She knew all of this from the moment her hand started talking to her.

As she was walking through the hallway, Hinata let out a deep breath, and whispered, "Hey, wake up."

"What is it?" The parasyte said.

"What are you anyways?" She whispered.

"I am called a parasyte. We take over human minds and use them to preserve ourselves." Her hand explained.

"So I'm not the only one..." Hinata's thoughts wandered for a bit, and then she said, "Stay asleep until the school day is over. Then we can discuss this further."

* * *

In gym class, Hinata was playing volleyball against three other students. They consisted of Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Her team consisted of herself, and her friends Sakura and Naruto. The opposing team won the game, and Hinata was out of breath from playing so hard. Naruto came up to her and said "Great work out there. You been working out?"

"I... *gasp* eat... a lot of... *gasp* protein." Hinata said.

"Alright, well, I gotta get to math. I'll see ya later." Naruto said.

* * *

Hinata was walking home, when she saw a man, who looked very emotionless, stop right in his tracks. The man ran up to her and he asked the parasyte, "What's with this guy?"

"You have a parasyte in your right hand?" The man asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes. Uhm..."

The man's face split in half, revealing a set of various organic blades. Hinata was frightened, but the parasyte in her hand also spawned various blades as well, and the two started clashing with one another. The parasyte cut off the "man's" head.

"Jesus fucking christ, what the hell was that thing?" Hinata asked.

"That was another parasyte. But instead of being in that man's hand, he was in his mind."

"I see. You know, I was thinking about giving you a name." Hinata said.

"What good would that do?" The parasyte asked.

"It would help me identify you better. What name do you want?" Asked Hinata.

"Migi, maybe."

"Alright, Migi it is." Said Hinata.

**To be continued in chapter three**


	3. Chapter 3

It was eight o'clock in the morning. The school was having an assembly, and Hinata was there as well.

"Alright, students, we'd like to welcome our new substitute teacher for the semester. Miss Tsunade." The announcer said.

A woman in high heels was walking up to the stand. She looked to be in her early twenties, if not a little older. She had the same stone cold face as the parasyte Hinata came came across the day before.

Hinata noticed that Migi was awake, suddenly.

"What is it?" Hinata whispered.

"Listen, Hinata. I can sense parasytes, and that woman speaking right now is a parasyte." Said Migi.

"Well, how come you didn't tell me when I met that parasyte you fought the other day?" Asked Hinata.

"I didn't want to frighten you." Migi replied. "Listen, if you don't do something about her, this entire school is put at risk. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do." Hinata replied.

* * *

It was one o'clock. Hinata was very weary of her surroundings. She had very clammy hands and felt sweat drip down her nose. She went to her assigned classroom, and the teacher was none other than Ms. Tsunade.

"You're late." She said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, funny story actually. I was actually in the--" Hinata was cut off by Ms. Tsunade.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Tsunade said, calmly. "Sit in your desk and keep your mouth shut." Other students begun to laugh. Hinata was somewhat embarrassed.

* * *

**After class...**

The school bell rang. "Class dismissed." Tsunade said. "Except for you, Hinata." Hinata froze. "Close the door." She did as she was told, and closed the door. Hinata turned around.

"What's this about?" Asked Hinata.

"I know of the parasyte in your arm." Tsunade said. Hinata froze up once more.

"Listen. If you try to kill me..." Tsunade revealed her blades, "I'll have to put you down. Do you understand." Hinata gulped, and said, "Yes. I do."

* * *

When Hinata made it home, she was greeted by her little sister Hanabi, who was playing on her Nintendo Switch, "Hey, sis, how was school?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Hinata replied with a depressed tone. Hanabi figured she just had a bad day, so she shrugged it off.

In her room, Hinata was laying in her bed, head on top of her hands. Eventually, someone knocked on Hinata's door. "Come in." She said. Hiashi came through.

"Hinata, I have a date tonight, so you're in charge while I'm gone." Hiashi said.

"You're going out with that Kurenai chick, is that right?" Asked Hinata.

"Yes. You two behave, and no fighting while I'm out."

"Got it." Hinata gave a thumbs up for reassurance. Hiashi closed the door as he walked out.

**To be continued in chapter four**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurenai and Hiashi were walking through the park. It was almost sundown, and they sat on a bench. Kurenai spoke.

"How are your daughters back home?" She asked.

Hiashi replies, "I'm sure they're doing fine. Hinata's in charge, so there won't be any unauthorized partying, as I like to say."

Kurenai chuckled. "Yeah. She's a responsible young woman."

Then suddenly, a shadow was cast over the both of them, and behind Kurenai was a massive parasyte, similar to the ones Hinata had been encountering. Hiashi was struck with fear. "Something wrong, hon?" Kurenai asked. The parasyte sliced off Kurenai's head before she even had the chance to look behind her. There was a mess of blood all over the sidewalk, and Kurenai's severed head had hit the ground making a thudding sound. Hiashi screamed in terror.

* * *

Hinata was laying on the couch. She'd fallen asleep watching _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. As the credits were playing, she heard her phone ring on the coffee table in front of her.

She grabbed her phone off the coffee table. The contact was an unknown number. She wasn't one to answer unknown numbers, but she did so anyways.

"Hello?" She asked groggily

"Hinata, it's your father." Hiashi said. Hinata's felt her heart drop.

"Why are you calling so late?" Asked Hinata.

"Call the police, m-mhn..." Hiashi was trying to get something out, but he was in so much pain he had a hard time even speaking.

"What is it?" Hinata asked hastily.

"M-monster... a monster... uhn... killed Kurenai." Hiashi collapsed to the ground, passed out from the pain.

"Dad?! Dad!!" Hinata hung up and threw her phone across the room. "Goddamn it!" She sat on the couch and was on the verge of crying. Migi then woke up.

"Hinata, I sense a parasyte nearby." He said.

"Just my luck." Hinata muttered. She then heard footsteps on the front porch of the house. Then she heard the doorknob shake. She looked out the window to reveal Kurenai.

"The parasyte is directly outside this home." Migi said.

"_That's my stepmother, I can't just..._" Hinata whispered before being cut off by Migi.

"That is no longer your stepmother, she has been taken. If you do not kill her, she will kill your sister too."

"Alright. Migi, get ready." Hinata grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She walked towards the door, unlocked it, and allowed Kurenai to come inside. Hinata stabbed her former stepmother in the back of the head, to no effect. Kurenai's head did a 180 degree turn and her head split open, revealing a set of blades. One of the blades stabbed Hinata through the chest, piercing the heart. Hinata collapsed on the floor, blood pouring out of the wound. Migi detached himself from Hinata's arm and attempted to seal the wound before his host lost too much blood.

* * *

Hinata woke up at the front door, and found a pool of blood on the hardwood floor. She was once again confused at what was going on.

Hinata went into the bathroom, where she took off her shirt, to reveal a destroyed bra, and, above her breasts, a sealed wound thanks to Migi.

"I saved your life, at a cost. Because it was your heart that was wounded, you won't feel any of the same emotions you once felt." Migi explained.

Hinata sighed, rubbed her eyes, and said, "Thanks, Migi. Did you take care of..."

"Your stepmother's parasyte is gone. It seems like she spared your sister."

"Thank God."

**To be continued in chapter five**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few hours after the incident with the parasyte entering the Hyuuga household. Hinata put on a new bra, a new shirt, and a new pair of pants. She cleaned the blood, attempting to not leave any evidence of the attack while Hanabi was still sleeping.

Later that morning, Migi also gave Hinata a new bit of information. "Hinata."

"What is it, Migi." Hinata replied back.

"You're healed heart will also give you some new powers."

"Like what?" Asked Hinata.

"Well, for example, you'll be able to run quicker and jump higher. Your reflexes will also, as you humans say, sharp as a knife."

"Well, that will certainly help me in combating parasytes."

* * *

Hinata's phone rang. The contact said it was from the local hospital. Hinata answered it and said, "Hello?"

"_Are you the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga?_" The caller asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." Hinata said in a stone cold voice.

_"Your father is in the ER, right now. He said he wants to see you.__"_ The caller explained.

* * *

Hinata took a bus to the hospital. When she got out of the bus, she ran as fast as she could inside. She ran up to the front desk and asked calmly, "What room is Hiashi Hyuuga staying in?"

"Uhh, room 34." The lady at the desk said. Hinata walked to room 34, which was just down the hall.

Hinata opened the door, inside and found her dad in a hospital bed.

"Dad, how are you doing? Are you okay?" Asked Hinata.

"I'm just fine, Hinata." Hiashi said, sitting up in his bed. "The police said my girlfriend went missing."

_He doesn't remember?__!_ Hinata thought.

"Other than that, I'm just fine." Hiashi said. Hinata's thoughts were racing. She didn't want to say what happened, but she had to break the truth to her father.

"Dad, Kurenai didn't go missing! She was killed by a monster!" She yelled.

Suddenly, Hiashi remembered everything that happened that evening. Kurenai's death, the parasyte attacking him, it all came back to him.

**To be continued in chapter six...**


	6. Chapter 6

"In other news, a Yakuza building had just been attacked by what people in the area are now calling a 'parasite'. Local authorities are unsure of the suspects motives and are working to find him."

Hinata heard a beer bottle being slammed on a table as she walked inside the house. The one consuming the beer was none other than her father, who'd been depressed since the death of his girlfriend, Kurenai.

"Hinata." Hiashi said. "Where were you?"

"Out with some friends. And Dad, not to be rude, but go easy on the drinking, please." Hinata tried best not to be rude and continued up the stairs.

Her father replied with a simple "Mm-hm."

* * *

Hinata was upstairs in her room doing research on recent attacks, which she suspected were the doings of parasytes.

"Migi, you awake?" Hinata asked.

Migi opened her eye and asked, "What do you need?"

"What else is there to know about parasites?" Hinata wondered.

"Parasites are a survivalist species. We live only to survive. That is why we look for hosts to take control of." Migi said.

"Good to know. What else?" Hinata asked Migi. Question after question, Migi always seemed to have an answer to Hinata's questions.

* * *

Hinata was walking along a sidewalk when she heard a feminine scream.

"Hinata. I sense a parasite within the area."

Damn it. Is that what that scream was about? She thought. Hinata ran as fast as she could toward the sound of the scream. She was next to a bridge, where she heard the scream come from.

The scream just so happened to come from the woods which the bridge lead to. Hinata ran to the woodland entrance, through the trail and found a young teenage girl with two buns in her hair, about her age, coughing up blood.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Hinata approached the girl, and she replied back "Stay away from me! I'm dangerous!" She girl ran, fell to the ground, and as Hinata got closer, the girl tried moving away. And it just so happened that she had a parasite in her chin. It started talking, and said, "She's fine, she's just confused." The parasyte appeared to be smiling. It reverted itself back into the girl's chin

"So this is the parasite you told me about?" Asked Hinata. Migi woke up and said, "Yes, this is the parasyte, but the host has a normal human brain, that is why she's showing emotion."

"Okay." Migi went back to sleep and Hinata asked the girl, "What's your name."

"Uhh, Tenten."

"Okay, so how did you..." Migi suddenly woke up.

"I sense another parasyte nearby." He said. "It's right behind us."

_Shit. _Hinata thought. She looked behind her, and Hinata was on guard. "Tenten, run."

**To be continued in chapter seven**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Holy sweet Jesus, it's been forever since I updated this story. Anyways, I apologize for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!)**

Hinata had come across another Parasyte, but with her newfound abilities, she was ready to take it on.

"Migi, get ready." Hinata said.

"Understood." Migi replied. The parasite approached them slowly, as Tenten was hiding behind a tree, watching the situation unfold.

Hinata was a little on edge, but not nervous like she was before she had been impaled.

When the parasite finally revealed itself to Hinata, she said, "Migi! Now!"

Migi formed his blades and began to fight the parasite. They continued to fight it until Migi got a clear shot at it's throat, and that's when Migi decapitated the creature, killing it.

* * *

Hinata ran after Tenten, only to find her unconscious after running.

"Tenten, wake up." Hinata shoved her slightly to get her to wake up. Tenten groaned lightly after waking up.

"What happened?" She said in a groggy tone.

"I killed it." Said Hinata. "You better head on home."

"Yeah, sure." Said Tenten.

* * *

Hinata walked to school. There, she was greeted by her friend Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata." He said.

"Hi." She said with an emotionless tone.

"Something wrong?" Asked Naruto.

"It's none of your damn business." Said Hinata, mildly angry.

"Okay, sorry." Naruto replied, kind of shocked. He knew this was so unlike Hinata to be behaving this way. He felt as if he was talking to a totally different person, not the bright, happy young girl he'd known for so many years. But he knew that he should just leave her alone.

* * *

Hinata was in her homeroom, talking to her friends Ino and Sakura before class started. Then suddenly, the fire alarm started going off, and a teacher came rushing into the classroom, and he was in panic.

"We have a situation in the eastern side of the building." He said.

Then, Migi woke up. "There's a parasite in the building."

"Is it Tsunade?" Asked Hinata.

"I don't know." Migi responded with uncertainty.

* * *

All the students evacuated the building, and Hinata was the one of the only ones inside. She had to find the parasite before they could do more damage. Then, she came across a pile of dead students, presumably killed by Tsunade. Hinata screamed like hell. Then, she felt a sharp piercing pain in her chest, and started grunting in pain. She began coughing up blood.

"Ugh, fuck... ughh. I feel my heart being split into two pieces." Hinata said. "But I need press on."

Hinata could hear footsteps right around the corner. She knew the parasite was nearby. Migi got his blades ready.

* * *

The parasite revealed itself to be Tsunade. Hinata and Migi fought her off bravely, and managed to slit Hinata's "teacher's" throat, but she stayed standing, inspite of large amounts of blood gushing from her wound.

"Now, you may die from blood loss, or I can cut your head clean off. Your choice." Hinata said. Tsunade didn't answer. Hinata cut off her head anyway.

* * *

Later that day, Hinata walked out of the building, her school uniform covered in blood. Her father and sister stood there, watching her come out of the building.

Hinata's friends also stood there watching as she walked out.

She walked toward her family, as they came toward her father and sister, and then Hanabi hugged her.

"Thank God, you're okay." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Later at her home, Hinata spent most of her time in her room. But suddenly, she began sobbing on her bed.

"Why me...?" Hinata asked quietly while crying. "Why did it have to be me?"

**To be continued in chapter eight...**


End file.
